Commonly, a party can have an image reproduced for a variety of applications. The party can have the image reproduced, for example, for a poster, a mug, a T-shirt, greeting cards, etc. As such, each potential application for the image requires different print resolution and/or print quality needs. In addition, the image is often created by the customer or extracted from another source by the customer. Thus, print resolution and/or print quality of different images can vary considerably.
Unfortunately, when a party requests reproduction of the image for a specific application, the party may not recognize potential print resolution and/or print quality problems associated with reproducing the image for the specific application. Usually, such problems only become apparent once the image has been printed. Thus, the party may be disappointed and, more importantly, may have wasted valuable resources by reproducing the image for the specific application.
Accordingly, a need exists for processing an image before printing of the image by a print provider to automatically check for print resolution and/or print quality problems before the image is reproduced. In particular, a need exists for checking the appropriateness of an image for a potential application.